1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper handling systems, and more particularly to a tractor feed continuous paper system for use in conjunction with printers.
2. Background Information
Many businesses and individuals have invested in computer systems and have purchased software for performing a number of applications such as word processing, accounting, database management, etc. Unfortunately, the printers associated with such computer systems are often operated by manually inserting single sheets of paper, checking alignment, removing finished copies, and stacking them. This technique is extremely time consuming. That is, it takes about fifteen seconds to insert and position a sheet of paper in a printer and about another twenty to thirty seconds to determine if the printing is positioned exactly where desired. Paper with special borders or logos require even more attention. Removing the finished sheets and stacking them takes additional time. In view of this, it may take over an hour to feed a printer to obtain one hundred copies.
These problems are mostly overcome and hands-off printing substantially achieved through the use of add on sheet feeders which may be of either the demand or continuous type. Demand type feeders insert the papers at the beginning of the printing operation. The printer platen or roll remains empty of paper between printing jobs. Continuous sheet feeders automatically insert the next sheet of paper at the end of the last printing operation and that sheet will remain in the printer until the next printing session.
While many tractor feed continuous paper feeders for printers are known, none have been satisfactory in all respects.